powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
One More Energem
One More Energem is the twentieth episode and the second and final part of the two-part season finale of ''Power Rangers Dino Charge'', and the season finale leading into Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. The episode debuts Kendall Morgan as the new Dino Charge Purple Ranger as well as the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation. Snide also debuts, making as appearance at the very end of the episode. Synopsis With two Energems in Sledge's possession, the Rangers and Kendall must take the fight to his ship in order to save the world. Plot Sledge has Wrench prepare to confront the Rangers now that he has the Purple Energem. However, while moving toxic chemicals, Sledge is also trying to convince Poisandra not to leave with Curio, the latter getting frustrated with Sledge only getting one Energem. To make it up, Sledge promises for one more Energem, and then he and Poisandra will get married. With everything now in place, Sledge decides to attack the Rangers. On Earth, The Rangers are testing out Get-bot, a robot that will be sneaked onto Sledge's Ship to find the Purple Energem. Before the raid begins, Prince Phillip III comes to join them in hopes of taking down Sledge once and for all. The Rangers detect Sledge's transport pods heading to Earth. Ivan goes with Kendall to sneak Get-bot on one while the others deal with Sledge. However, Sledge freeze them with the Purple Energem and taunts them about how easy they've had it with him since they had Energems of their own to tip the balance in their favor. Before Sledge can take the Red Energem, Keeper appears and fights Sledge. He is disarmed and defeated, ordered to be taken to the ship for death. Ivan sees this and goes for help while Kendall sneaks onto the transport pod after knocking out a Vivix.When keeper was taken,sledge take the red energem and tyler was left powerless. Sledge is about to get the rest of the Energems, when Tyler uses Keeper's staff to knock him away.The Rangers escape in the Ptera Zord, where Sledge counters back by summoning his toughest monster in solitary, Greenzilla. Tyler and Shelby decide to go to get the Energems back after learning Kendall snuck onto the transport pod. They form the Dino Charge Megazord: Para-Raptor Formation before using the Plesio Zord to fly to Sledge's Ship. Kendall gets onto Sledge's ship and disguises herself in a hazmat suit. She pockets the Purple Energem and watches as Sledge plots to take all of the Energems, much to Poisandra's anger. She leaves, causing Sledge to go after her. Kendall attempts to make sure Shelby and Tyler arrive unnoticed. However, she is captured and exposed. She is brought to Keeper to be incinerated, but Kendall takes some of the toxic chemicals and makes a hole in the ship for her and Keeper to escape through. They unfortunately land in the presence of two Spikeballs. Kendall tries to fight them off, and this calls upon the power of the Purple Energem, transforming her into the new Purple Ranger. As she takes down the Spikeballs, Tyler and Shelby arrive, surprised about Kendall being the new Ranger. They take Keeper to the Plesio Zord to escape. Meanwhile, Chase, Koda, Riley, Ivan, and Phillip have trouble with Greenzilla. They use the Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation, but that fails. They use the Ankylo-Pachy Formation, which does little good against Greenzilla. Kendall contacts them and reports that she and the others are on their way to help. Tyler hears that Sledge plans to use the Red Energem to power up his ship's Magna Beam to destroy the Megazord and stays behind to regain it. Kendall and Shelby arrive and use the Plesio Charge Megazord to even the odds. Keeper orders the other Rangers to help Tyler. Tyler shoots his way through the ship and finds the Red Energem under the Magna Beam Generator. Sledge forces Tyler to watch as he triggers the laser to destroy the Megazord, but nothing happens; Get-bot had removed the Energem just in time and gives it back to Tyler. Tyler morphs and battles Sledge, destroying the ship's navigation controls and causing it to plummet out of control. Seeing the last transport pod leave, Tyler jumps out and watches Sledge's ship explode in the forest. As he is about to die, the other Rangers save him. Together, all eight Rangers form the Plesio Charge Megazord: Pachy-Rex Formation and destroy Greenzilla once and for all. With Sledge gone, Ivan and Koda stay to help Keeper and Kendall find the last two Energems, Chase and Phillip chose to go home to New Zealand and Zandar, respectively, while Tyler prepares to leave and continue his search for his father, inviting Shelby to come along. When they see Riley having trouble with his moped, they invite him along too, and as they leave, Riley starts telling them his theory about the last two Energems. In the forest, Sledge is gone and the ship is heavily damaged. From within Heckyl's now open cell, an evil creature madly declares that it is his turn to take over. Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar *Jarred Blakiston - Prince Phillip III *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Richard Simpson - Keeper *Adam Gardiner - Sledge (voice) *Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench and Curio (voice) *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Mecha voice and Snide (voice) *Gerald Urquhart - Greenzilla Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger - T-Rex (Battle Mode), T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Steel), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Black Ranger - Para (Battle Mode), Dino Drive (x2), T-Rex (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Dino Drive (x2), Stego (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Green Ranger - Raptor (Battle Mode), Dino Drive (x2), Tricera (Battle Mode), Ankylo (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Dino Drive (x2) *Dino Charge Gold Ranger - Ptera (Battle Mode) (x2), Dino Drive (x3) *Dino Charge Graphite Ranger - Dino Drive (x2), Pachy (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Purple Ranger - Dino Drive Errors *When the Rangers are summoning the Zords necessary for the Dino Charge Megazord: Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation, the Rangers use four chargers. However, it should've been three since the T-Rex Zord was already present in the fight. *The Dino Charge Megazord: Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation was inexplicably announced as the Dino Charge Megazord: Ptera Formation. *When Sledge takes the Red Energem, Tyler is demorphed and unable to morph until he gets it back. However, since the team uses Dino Chargers to morph, he should have been able to use the 3 he had to do so. **Stealing the Energem may have severed Tyler's bond to the Morphin Grid, as it was the Energem that originally gave him the power to morph into the Red Ranger. Notes *It was originally believed this episode would air December 5th, with the Christmas special "Race to Rescue Christmas" airing the next week. But when the Nick TV schedule was released, these episodes were reversed, likely so this episode could serve as a more direct cliffhanger finale. *Greenzilla was Destroyed *This is the only episode in Power Rangers Dino Charge to have someone in civilian form be inside a Zord. *This is the second season finale that introduces a new ranger. The first being Endings from Power Rangers S.P.D., which introduced the Nova Ranger. *During the scene where Kendall enters Sledge's Ship, she takes a turn to see the cells filled with monsters. Among them are previously defeated Bones, Puzzler, Meteor, Smokescreen, Shearfear, Gold Digger, Scrapper, More than likely, Sledge brought them back to life to cash in their bounties like he planned to do with Duplicon during "The Ghostest With the Mostest." *As Kendall, Keeper, and Shelby are leaving Sledge's Ship, a Necrolai-resembling alien, and an alien with the head and chest armor of Beevil and the bat-winged cape of Broodwing can be seen in the background. *This is the only appearance of Snide without Heckyl. *The tool Kendall uses on board Sledge's ship is a modified Mega Blade from Power Rangers Samurai. *The title of the episode is used as a running gag throughout it. Sledge promises Poisandra he will get "just one more Energem" before marrying her, she throws the quote back in his face when overhearing him say he was going to get more, and she quotes the episode's title in frustration as the ship crashes. *This is the first non-Super Neo-Saban season to end with the Rangers going separate ways. *This is the only episode to include the word "Energem" in the title. *As of this episode, 8 Energems have been found. This leaves two Energems still unaccounted for: Aqua and Silver (which are active but missing), and the Dark Energem (which is off-world at this time). *This marks the Graphite & Purple Rangers first Dino Drive mode. *Kendall Morgan has bonded to the Purple Energem. See Also (Megazord fight footage) (Megazord fight footage) (Purple Ranger debut) (Snide's cameo) References Category:Season Finales Category:New Power Ranger Episode